bleach_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Haku Goldsmith
Haku Goldsmith is a Kami, and a member of the Royal Goldsmith Clan of the Royal Family; he's the 4th Seat of the 1st Divsiion originally serving underneath Captain Commander Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto, and later serving under his father, Captain Commander Joel Goldsmith, when the latter took over. His brother, Yuki Goldsmith, was the 5th Seat of hte 1st Division, before his death. Before serving in his current position, he was the 11th Seat of the 12th Divison, as well as a Scientist Assistant for the Soul Society's Department of Research and Development Institute, which is a position that he remained in for roughly six months of time in total. Appearance Haku is a very tall individual, with maroon eyes and snow white hair, lightly tinted blue, slightly taking after his father. He's usually seen wearing a long white robe with turquoise and light purple markings on the sleeves and bottom, with his Shinigami haori underneath of it, only being seen from the left sleeve, due to the left sleeve of his white robe being cut off up past his shoulder. He has very defined muscular features, due to his nearly constant weight training and weight lifting. Personality Throughout the course of the series, Haku has been shown having several definable personality triats and changes, which he shows off and reveals at different points depending on the situation and his own personal mood. Normally he's depicted as a very cruel trickster, who always plays pranks on people. This trait surfaced as young as five years old,w hen he first didnt' show up to his younger brother, Yuki's, th ird birthday party, despite those two getting along extremely well, and crashed it later on, crushing Yuki. Although ovoer the years he has greatly matured past that sort of cruelty, especially toward his brother, whom he cherishes now, he's still well known, especially within the 1st Division, for being a trickster and thief. He often steals items and weapons from his father, Joel Goldsmith, and always gets away with it due to his nearly unmatched elusiveness. Despite his normal prankster demenour, the years have done well to mature Haku so he knows when enough is enough, and is more capable than he used to be of telling when someone is beginning to get hurt by the hings he does and/or says; however, not if they get angry, as that's his biggest drive to continue pulling pranks and stgealing. Although the years did well to mature Haku, it occured very slowly; however,a fter his younger brother, Yuki Goldsmith, died in the Jaded WAr, a sudden shift occured in his personality, transforming him into a relatively serious individual; although his old personality does often times return to him, whenever his cormades and family are in danger he immediately reverts to his more serious, his anger spiking. Joel suspects that this is due to the emotional trauam of loosing his brother, due to how oustandingly well the two got along, really more like two best friends than two brothers. Afer the Jaded War, which caused the dfeath of Yuki, Haku showed many signs of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. For years on end he refused to talk about the war with anyone but his father, (and even then only sparringly), and he claims that he doesn't even remember the full story, which Joel suspects that his mind must have subconciously blocked certain events of that day. In addition, for months on end after the war ended he did nothing but sob to himself in his room so nobody else could see it; although he doesn't do that anymore, he still hasn't shown any signs of improvement from this state. Atlhough he does seem to be really good to put on a face for the common person or others who care for him, so they don't worry about him too much, his father is one of the few who is able to see right through his mask, and tell that he's still hurting from that day. Despite being a member of Royalty heritage, most people are unaware of it unless he tells them--or the recognize his last name, Goldsmith--due to his odd attitude. Haku never acts as if he were a member of the Royal Family, as in he's noermally a very kindhearted and warm individual, even after his brother's tragedy, and is completely willing to make friends; althoug he never did in his academy days, ude to his aforementioned prankster nature, but after joining the Gotei 13, which is when his slow and gradual maturity finally commensed, he started to make more and more friends due to his willingness to let people in. He also doesn't let his rooyal status get to his head and riase his bride; although he doe spossess pride as Kami, and is completely willing to defend that pride in battle if need be, he doesnt' allow his pride to make him too arrogant, and tends to focus more on other rather than pride in a fight, battle, or other such conflict. History Haku was born 222 years ago to his father, Joel Goldsmith, and his mother, Sade Goldsmith. His younger brother, Yuki Goldsmith, was born two years later. During his younger years Haku never really exited the Royal Palace very often, as he was too busy either playing with his brother or training; and in terms of the training, Haku was always seen as a prodigy from a young age, at least in terms of Zanjutsu. In fact, Zanjutsu, as Joel discovered very early on, was the only form of Shinigami Combat which he ever showed any immense interest in at all. Nobody really knew the truth exact truth why, but Haku claimed it was due to how much he loved the sword, and wanted to completely hone his skills souley in Zanjutsu, and almost nothing else. When Haku finally joined the Shino Academy, at the age of 16, he aced Zanjutsu study in spades; but nearly flunked out in the study of the other forms of combat--Kido, Hakuda, and Hoho--which caused him to almost fail, and he would have if it weren't for his father's inside influence. He didn't make a whole lot of friends while in the academy, most likely due to his previously mentioned mischevious acts keeping everyone away from him. Throughout his life, the only person who he considered to actually be his "friend" as his brother, whom graduated 1 year before him. Haku graduated from the Shino Academy after 6 ears, after which being placed in the 12th Division as the 11th Seat, under Captain Kisuke Urehara, as a Scientist Assisstant. This was due to a request from Haku, as he wanted to see if he could manage and eventaully become a high ranked scientist in the Department of Research and Development Institute. When that failed, he was transferred six months later to being the 4th Seat of the 1st Division, originally under Captain Commander Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto, but later under Captain Commander Joel Goldsmith, when the latter took over. Although Haku didnt' actually have his Shikai achieved by the time he was placed as the 4th Seat of the 1st Division, he was training almost non stop in order to achieve it. It took him fiv eyears to achieve his Shikai, Hana Kaika Jitsu, and an additional five years to completely master it. During this time his training reverted from primarily being with Yuki to being primarily with Joel, with a little bit of training with Yuki on the side as well. Probably his greatest achievement, as of yet, is when he and his brother participated roughly 50 years ago. Although they weren't on the front lines, due to their low ranks, they still fought in the war. While Yuki, possessing an attack Kido based Zanpakuto, actually fought, Haku, possessing a very unique Kido based Zanpakuto, was placed on the intelligence team, using the power of his Zanpakuto to gain information and tell when their comrades or enemies are lying to them. The biggest game changer in Haku's persobnality occured during this war, in which he witnessed the death of Yuki, his beloved brother. The war was quickly reaching it's climax and therefore Haku and Yuki were fighting alongside each other by the enemy Shinigami forces before Haku could do anything tos ave him. This caused great emotional trauma to him, and in some instances post traumatic stress disorder. Haku lots his mind and tried to go on a rampage, but before he could Joel had to step in there and knock him out cold and take him back to their headquarters to recuperate. Although after this Haku's normal pranking and perverse attitude did resurface every once in a while, he did appear to have a more serious demenour, never forgiving himself for not being able to save his brother. Plot Equipment Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Power Haku appears to have a slightly above average amount of Spiritual Power, which is perfectly controlled. Although, due to his low rank, his Spiritual Power isn't all that great as of yet, Haku has demonstrated successfully utilizing it to intimidate officers lower than him when he's angry. Zanjutsu Expert Zanjutsu has always been defined as Haku's most applicable ability; and that means that he has never shown any skill in Kido or Hakuda whatsoever,a nd very little skill in Hoho. Although it's unknown if he's incapable of becoming great in any of these aforementioned abilities, Haku laments how uninterested in them that he is, so he's never really practiced them to begin with. However, he was always facinated with Zanjutsu, and thus he always focuses the vast majority of his training with enhancing his powers in this area. Due to his high growth rate, Joel has stated that, due to his expert level in Zaanjutsu, Haku does have the potential to eventaully become one of the greatest Zanjutsu Grandmasters ever, and perhaps even becoming the Kamui of Zanjutsu for one of the future generations of hte Kamui. Despite his low rank, Haku has shown considerable skill in several Zanjutsu techniques, and has even mastered several of them; although it is still difficult to perfrom some, even if he has mastered them, due to him almost excluisvely practing and honning his Zanjutsu skills, some expect him to rise to greatness in the field of Zanjutsu within the next 100 years, if that. *'Furidashi Token' (lit. Toss Sword) is one of Haku's most commonly used techniques, which he learned from Joel; he simply throws his Zanpakuto at break neck speed, allowing it to quickly kill it's target. Although the full power of this technique has the ability for the sword to take out dozens of targets in a row, Haku has shown usually just taking out one at a time before having to go grab his Zanpakuto again somtiems two if he uses his full strength, but not too often. *'Hozuri '(lit. Cheek Stroke) is another one of Haku's most commonly used techniques, usually using it when he's just playing around wieth his fellow Division members, or when he's drunk and picking a fight with someone; it's a simple but precise slash technique which lightly grazes the target, causing superficial wounds. *'Tsuka Tsubusu' (lit. Hilt Smash) is a Zanjutsu technique which Haku seems to excell at, especially when he's angry; he takes the hilt of his Zanpakuto and smashes it against his en enemies, with enough force to break or shatter several bones and muscles. *'Ken to Ken Tatakikowasu' (lit. Blade to Blade Shatter) is a Zanjutsu technique which Haku seems to excell at; by blocking his enemy's Zanpakuto with the blade of his own Zanpakuto, he's able to sh atter theirs into many tiny pieces. *'Tachi Ketatamashi Kiba' (lit. Long Sword of Piercing Fang) is a Zanjutsu technique wh ich Haku, although not preferring to use, has been seen using on occasion, by thrusting his Zanpakuto blade at his enemies, he's able to make it extent to great distance. It looks rather similar to Gin Ichimaru's Shikai release, Shinso, although doesn't appear to travela s far or as fast. *'Tenkei Onami' (lit. Heaven's Surge) is a Zanjutsu technique which Haku uses quite frequently, albeit not being able to utilize nearly it's full power. It's a simple slash which builds up enough friction to generate a surge of electricity. When using iit in training against Yuki, Haku was able to use this technique to send an electrical surge through Yuki's Zanpakuto blade, which prevented him from releasing it's Shikai temporarily, and also dulled the blade quite a bit, as well. Hakuda Inability Haku has never shown any skill whatsoever in Hakuda. Kido Inability Haku has never shwon any skill whatsoever in Kido. Hoho/Shunpo Practitioner Although not excelling too greatly in this skill, Haku has shown at least basic knowledge of Hoho, and most precisely, Shunpo. Like mentioned above, Zanjutsu is always his go to ability-he has no skill in Kido or Hakuda, and very little in Hoho--however, he knows enough of Shunpo to get from point A to point B realatively quickly, and of course escape from a battle that he knows that he has no chance of winning. He's also, despite his lack of skill in Shunpo, developed a technique to keep going fast for longer periods of time; by using Shunpo for ten minutes--after which he would normally star to slow down a bit--touching his feet to the ground, and then continuing to use Shunpo again after running for two or three steps. He's also seen using his basic Shunpo abilities to enhanced the force of his Zanjutsu technique Furidashi Token so it can take out even more enemeis than it normally could. Keen Intellect Zanpakuto The name of Haku's Zanpakuto is Hana Kaika Jitsu (lit. Blossom of Flowering Truth). In it's sealed state, it takes the form of a standard sized katana, with an ovular shaped hilt guard, and a black hilt with white diamonds littering each side of it. He carries it in a in a red sheath; he usually carries it over his shoulder, but occasionally has it strapped on his left side like everyone else. Shikai The release command for Hana Kaika Jitsu's Shikai is "Reveal." Upon release, the blade of his Zanpakuto grows slightly in length and begins to glow with a bright yellow light, as Haku poses, pointing the blade at his enemy. Although most people don't seem to understand the power of Hana Kaika Jitsu, Haku describes it as a sword that's "Immune to Desception" or more specifically it "Makes Him Immune to Deception." According to Haku, his Zanpakuto is able to read the hearts and true desires of those he faces, and tell him if they are lying to him or trying to decieve him; not only that, but it also perfectly relays to him exactly what their ture intentions are. Although it appears to be a very simple ability, it's also incredibly useful; due to this, even Shikyo Fushiawase, who's a Grandmaster Manipulator, wasn't able to hide anything from him and manipualte him in any way when they confronted each other. Joel assumed that his brother's Zanpakuto manifested in this specific form due to hwo passionate he is for his hatred for lying and telling lies, and really dishonesty in general. Once Haku activates one of the two abilities that his Shikai comes with, the bright yellow light currently covering his Zanpakuto's blade rapidly expands and blinds whomever he uses the ability on until the truth has been uncovered. *'Tan'itsu Hana Kaika' Jitsu(lit. Single Blossom of the Flowering Truth) is one of the two techniques that Haku is able to use with his Shikai. It's a simlpe technique which allows him to completely uncover the truth of one individual at a time, and thus it's the easiest to use. So far, he's only seen using this technique during his confrontation with Shikyo Fushiawase, in order to discover the lies that Shikyow as telling him. *'Tahatsusei Hana Kaika Jitsu'(lit. Multiple Blossom of the Flowing Truth) is the second and final of the two techniques that Haku is able to use with his Shikai. It's a simple technique which allows him to uncover the truths of many enemies at one time. So far, he's only seen using this technique during the time he spent fighting in the Jaded War, in which he uncovered the truths of an army of enemies who were trying to work with them to get several agents on the inside. Although the actual limit of this ability is unknown, during the Jaded War the army that he sold out with it were said to count up to at least 50 enemy soldiers; however it's unknwon if that's his actual limit or not. Bankai Not Yet Achieved. Omoimoyoranai Shinso Not Yet Achieved Relationships Kills Battles and Events Appearances Quotes ''(To Joel Goldsmith) "In the face of adversity and temptation, the truth shall never be known. Nothing but lies, selfishness, and sorrow. It makes me sick." '' ''(To Yuki Goldsith, during training) "We have to get stronger, brother. That way wer can protect those precious to us. That way nobody else will have to die in vein! We are both Kami, which means that we have the potential to unleash godlike power to save the world! But to do that,w e must never give up!" '' ''(To Yuki, at the moment of his death) "Yuki, don't do it! There must be some other way, you can't allow yourself to succum to your death for the Soul Society! Please, don't!" '' ''(To Yuki's coprse, after his death, crying as he speaks) "Yuki.....your last words.....why did you have to sacrifice yourself for this place? What's the point? Please, I have to know!" '' Trivia *Haku Goldsmith's appearance is based off of the character Gintoki Sakata from the anime and manga series Gintama. *According to the Bleach: Shrouded Fate Databooks: **His favorite food is Crab with a side of Onigiri, (he's a really big fan of seafood in general, but Crab is his favorite). **His least favorite food is pufferfish. **His biggest hobby his swordfighting, and improving his already impressive Zanjutsu skils. **Haku's greatest wish is to avenge the death of his younger brother, Yuki Goldsmith. **Haku wishes to fight his father, Joel Goldsmith. *Despite being a member of royalty, Haku never acts like it to a great extent; this is because of the author's deep, personal hatred for formaility and royalty in general, and although he does havea lot of royal characters that act like it to make them seem more realistic, he didn't want all of them to, due to his own personal preferences. You could say that he's rather "rebellious" in that sense, although he never rebells againt his superiors, except for occasionally his father, Joel Goldsmith.